EVA-Beatrice
serves as the antagonist of the Banquet of the Golden Witch chapter. Originally some sort of inner being in Eva Ushiromiya, she became a witch after Eva solved the riddle of the Epitaph. She was recognized as Beatrice's successor, and was extremely cruel. She often used her powers to kill and resurrect people multiple times (usually in brutal ways) before finishing them off. She is sometimes referred to in the text as "The Cruel Witch", and later on, "The Black Witch". Meta-World Profile Solved the riddle of the witch's epitaph, and was welcomed as the new Endless Witch. She was gifted with an aptitude for magic and is expected to grow into an extraordinary Great Witch. This genius of a witch often overindulged in her own power during her younger days. Such are the trials only geniuses may endure, and if she proves successful, her name will surely be engraved in the history of Endless Witches. Will she be able to overcome the trials that forced her predecessor to surrender? Relationships *Beatrice - predecessor/opponent/rival/enemy *Lambdadelta - witch guardian *Eva Ushiromiya - original body *Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps - furniture *Ronove - furniture *The Seven Stakes of Purgatory - furniture *ANGE-Beatrice - successor/niece/adopted daughter/opposite witch/enemy turned ally *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew/opponent/rival *Rosa Ushiromiya - younger sister/victim *Maria Ushiromiya - victim/opposite witch/niece *Rudolf Ushiromiya - younger brother/indirect victim/enemy *Kyrie Ushiromiya - sister-in-law/indirect victim/enemy *Krauss Ushiromiya - older brother/indirect victim *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law/indirect victim *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - husband/victim *Kasumi Sumadera - ally/furniture *Erika Furudo - ally in ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' *Bernkastel - master turned enemy in ''Twilight of the Golden Witch''/killer *George Ushiromiya - son/indirect victim/killer *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father Appearance .]] EVA-Beatrice appears to be a young Eva in her early/mid teens and like her, she possesses ginger colored hair except hers is not tied up into a bun. Before solving The Witch's Epitaph, she is shown to be wearing a blue Japanese middle/high-school sailor uniform with the minor details white, such as the lines on the collar part and the ribbon. She also has dark blue eyes. After being rewarded for solving the epitaph and being handed the one-winged staff, her sailor-style uniform changes into an outfit consisting of a short dark purple cloak with ruffles of a lighter complexion of purple, a black bowtie with a rose replacing where the knot is, a lolita-style dress the same dark purple color as the cloak, elbow length gloves and a black pillbox hat laced with white patterns and a rose also on the right-side of the hat. She also holds onto the staff anywhere she goes. In Ougon Musou Kyoku, she has light blue eyes while in the anime adaptation, EVA-Beatrice had Eva's pink eyes. Personality Being the physical manifestation of Eva's childhood, the young EVA appears immediately as a very spoiled, capricious, envious, greedy and selfish brat who is careless of the needs and desires of others. After becoming the successor of Beatrice, EVA-Beatrice reveals herself as a sadistic and cruel witch, who enjoys torturing her victims by using her magic to resurrect them and kill them again. With her fervent imagination, she creates particularly bizarre and brutal deaths, as demonstrated with her taking great joy in repeatedly and horribly torturing Rosa in different ways with her new powers. In the beginning she does this to help Eva achieve her goals, but eventually became independent. She is very egocentric, narcissistic, and arrogant, and like her human counterpart, she very much loves to mock others, repeatedly taunting them by saying, . She also believes that she deserves effective Furniture, the titles of Endless and Golden Witch as well as the gold and headship of the Ushiromiya family. Additionally, since she's the image of an Eva who has never went further her childhood, she is also childish; she has a bit of a complex when being called 'oba-san' by Battler and rather wants to be called 'nee-san'. In addition to the above, she seems to enjoy watching Ange suffer. In truth however, like her human counterpart, she cares a lot about Ange as well as her son George. In ''Dawn of the Golden Witch, it is revealed that everything Eva had done for George was for his own benefit. In ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'','' it is also shown that she truly cares for Ange, wanting to protect her from the truth of Rokkenjima. Her protectiveness towards Ange was also further demonstrated in ''Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross. In one of her dialogues with Black Battler, who wanted to go to the future, she does not allow him to as she wants to protect Ange. Even when paired with Ange, she would ultimately refuse to tell her the truth and would give her her usual taunts. Magical Abilities EVA-Beatrice is actually a part of Eva and was originally a imaginary presence in her mind who motivated her to follow her goals while ignoring her negative emotions. When Eva solved the Epitaph and found the gold, Beatrice appears before Eva's younger self and passes her name and her powers, turning her into EVA-Beatrice and making her a being totally independent of her human counterpart. EVA-Beatrice powers are Beatrice's powers, but EVA-Beatrice uses them in deadly and playful ways. EVA-Beatrice was shown making a giant cake to crush Rosa and Maria and drowning them in a sea of multicolored jelly. She also turned Rosa into a butterfly and trapped her in a spider's web to be slowly poisoned and eaten alive. She also demonstrated telekinetic powers such as flying and levitating Maria and Rosa. Like all witches, she can teleport and freeze time when she appears on the gameboard. She is able to materialize the power of Red Truth in the form of a sticky spider web that she can use to immobilize her victims or to lock them up in a bubble attached to the stick, so as to beat them all the way as she does with George. In the Meta-World, she used the Red Truth on Dr. Nanjo's murder against Battler. She could easily summon Beatrice's Furniture such as The Seven Stakes of Purgatory, Ronove and even the Chiesters, which she prefers because of their brutality. During the third game she proves to be automatically equipped with a magic barrier capable of protecting her from bullets, surprising Ronove who mentions that in comparison, Beatrice must create one to protect herself. Her most preferred power is to resurrect the dead and kill them in bizarre ways, repeating it until she gets bored with them. She could even disguise herself as Eva and can communicate with Eva. In the fourth game, she has control over Kasumi; after Kasumi dies, EVA-Beatrice turns into Eva, only to be killed by Ange and Mammon. Role in the Games Banquet of the Golden Witch EVA-Beatrice first appears in a flashback, where she speaks to Eva after she gets in an argument with Krauss and Kinzo. She later appears to Eva to encourage her to solve the riddle of the epitaph in order to fufill their dream of becoming the family head. After Eva finds the gold, EVA-Beatrice is taken to the Golden Land, where she is granted the title of Endless Witch, and succeeds Beatrice. Afterwards, she goes to the garden, where Rosa and Maria are, and starts to use her magic. She first uses it to cause her and Rosa to fly, and then accidentally drops Rosa, killing her. She then revives Rosa and repeatedly uses her power on Rosa in bizarre ways to torture her (throwing her into a sea of jelly, burying her under a mountain of cake, etc). As she begins to torture Maria as well, Beatrice shows up to show her the proper way of doing things, giving Rosa and Maria much more merciful deaths. Beatrice tells her successor to try and kill mercifully, and EVA-Beatrice agrees. However, she does not keep her word. In the mansion, when Kyrie, Hideyoshi, and Rudolf go to get supplies, she summons Leviathan and Belphegor to kill Rudolf and Kyrie. However, both of the Stakes are killed instead. In response, she summons new, more powerful Furniture: Chiester 410 and Chiester 45. The recently-summoned Furniture quickly kill Rudolf and Kyrie. Before she can resurrect and torture them, Hideyoshi attempts to reason with her, seeing her as Eva Ushiromiya. EVA-Beatrice does not listen, and levitates a gun that had been dropped, making it fire and kill Hideyoshi. Due to her now spoiled mood, she decides to leave the corpses as they are. After a conversation with Eva Ushiromiya, EVA-Beatrice has the Chiesters use their magical ammunition to strangle Krauss and Natsuhi to death. She later uses the Chiesters once more to kill George and a recently-resurrected Shannon. Afterwards, she appears in the Guest House, close to the place where Dr. Nanjo was taking care of Jessica (who was temporarily blinded by Eva's gunfire). Despite Nanjo's pleas, EVA-Beatrice kills him by sticking her staff through his head. She then begins taunting Jessica, saying that she'll be next after she's done playing with Nanjo's corpse. Jessica escapes, thanks to the ghost of Kanon, who was brought back by Beatrice. Beatrice guards the room they are in, but is attacked by EVA-Beatrice and the Chiesters. No matter how much the Chiesters pierce her heart, however, she remained standing. EVA-Beatrice tells the Chiesters to make her heart explode. They try this, but it only destroys her body, and not her golden heart. EVA-Beatrice is about to crush the heart herself, before being summoned to the Meta-World by Battler, who declares her his opponent. They both have an argument, which leads to EVA-Beatrice trapping Battler within webs of Red Truth. Her move appears nearly flawless, until Beatrice says that she's going to deny witches using the Red Truth. EVA-Beatrice panics, but Ronove holds her down until Beatrice apparently says it. This causes EVA-Beatrice to burn away. Alliance of the Golden Witch Despite presumably being destroyed by Beatrice at the climax of Banquet of the Golden Witch, EVA-Beatrice makes a small reappearance near the conclusion of Alliance of the Golden Witch. In the future time line of 1998, Ange arrives on Rokkenjima, only to be stopped by Kasumi Sumadera and her men. As they are beating her, Ange sees EVA-Beatrice's faint form, encouraging Kasumi to hurt and demean Ange. After taunting Ange some more, and tearing out pages of Maria's diary, Kasumi mockingly asks Ange to show her magic. Miraculously, Ange is able to summon The Seven Stakes of Purgatory, despite the high levels of anti-magic toxin, shocking EVA-Beatrice. After using them to kill Kasumi and her guards, Ange turns her attention to EVA-Beatrice. In retaliation, EVA-Beatrice resurrects the form of a shotgun wielding Eva Ushiromiya from hell. However, before she can fire, she is killed by Mammon. In the anime and manga, Mammon causes the weapon to misfire instead, and Eva has her head blown by the resulting explosion. Writhing on the ground, screaming, and oozing blood out of her mouth. She is then dispatched by Ange herself. End of the Golden Witch EVA-Beatrice herself is not present in this game, but she is shown in the Fragment where Banquet of the Golden Witch took place. It was one of the Fragments Bernkastel uses to solve the epitaph. Dawn of the Golden Witch Eva transforms to EVA-Beatrice during George's encounter against his mother. Unlike Eva, EVA-Beatrice only recognizes George of being her unborn son still within her womb, and would simulate this by wrapping him up within a blood web. EVA-Beatrice would then begin lecturing and slamming him to the ground time and time again to what he could remember of being difficult in his school days. Though George thanked her for raising him, for knowing that all she did was for his own benefit. He still wouldn't give up with his stand by telling her that like him, they cannot act like children and instead should act grown up. It lead to a climatic battle between George and EVA-Beatrice, of which ended with her being kicked in the belly, causing her to throw up. Even before she was finally defeat, she was delighted that she had taught her son well. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch EVA-Beatrice plays a much bigger role in this chapter as she is one of the main characters. She, along with the others, tries to prevent Ange from obtaining the Truth by helping them defeat Erika and Bernkastel. Later on, after stopping Ange, she rejoins with Battler, Ange, and Lambdadelta and helps them steal Eva's Diary by breaking up and destroying the barrier around it. In the finale of the magic ending, EVA-Beatrice greets Battler while standing next to Rudolf and Kyrie. Quotes * "This is goodbye, Battler-kun." * "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." * "Ushiromiya Jessica did not commit murder!" * "This book is really important to Ange, right?" * "Teach her the pain of having your dignity trampled, since that's the only way to soften your own pain...!" Trivia *She is most likely the manifestation of all the Eva culprit theories similar to how Black Battler is the manifestation of all the Battler culprit theories. ** In Addition to above, she can also personify Eva's controlling behavior towards George (Episode 6) and what Ange thinks of Eva in general (Episode 4 and Episode 8). *Miki Itō is the same seiyuu (voice actor) of Takano Miyo of ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *On Ougon Musou Kyoku at least, all of her endings but one involve her killing everybody. *In the TIP "Game Master BATTLER!". She is told that she can't beat Erika in the popularity polls because her look doesn't have enough fanservice (among other things). So she begs Battler to help her be more popular. The result is her wearing cat ears, Girlish Pigtails, a Sailor Fuku top, gym bloomers, and black thighhighs. de:Eva-Beatrice es:Eva-Beatrice pl:Eva-Beatrice Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Ushiromiya Family